RIP Yuki Sohma
by Animedemon01
Summary: Yuki's death takes its toll on all of the Sohma's, especially Hatsuharu. His life gets worse and worse every day. And almost everyone blames him for Yuki's death. Even Haru blames him self for what happened.
1. Chapter 1

This story will change P.O.V. a lot. Also, Akito is a guy in this one.

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V.

I was riding on the back of Haru's bike, no helmet or anything. Miss Honda told me that it was dangerous, but I still went. Haru even offered me his helmet, but I didn't take it.

As we sped towards the main house I realized how fast we were going. "Slow down!" I yelled to Haru.

He tried to stop than gave me a worried look. "The brakes aren't working!" He yelled franticly.

Since I didn't have a helmet, I knew I would die. As we crashed into the side of the main house, Haru and I both went flying. I landed on some rocks on the ground and cracked my head open, and suddenly I knew I was going to die.

Haru went flying into a tree, and was somehow still conscious. "Yuki! Yuki!" He screamed will tears in his eyes. "Don't d-die! St-stay with m-me! I-I love y-you!"

That's when he really lost it. He was crying hysterically, and screaming my name. I had never seen Haru like that before. I just wanted to end his sorrow. To somehow live. But I knew I was dying. I was losing too much blood.

"Haru," I said weakly. He stopped screaming and looked at me. "I am going to die. But, I want you to know, I will always live on in your heart."

I saw Momiji out of the corner of my eye. And then, it was over.

Haru's P.O.V.

It all happened so fast. Yuki and I were riding to the main house on my bike. We were going at full speed.

When we were nearing the main house, Yuki yelled for me to slow down. I tried to, but the brakes weren't working. At that moment I was petrified. I looked at Yuki, then yelled, "The brakes aren't working!"

When we crashed into the main house, we both went flying. The next thing I knew, I was lying on my stomach under a tree, and everything hurt.

I looked around for Yuki. I saw him near some rocks, his head was split open. The sight of his injury's made me feel nauseous, and for a minute I thought I was going to vomit.

"Yuki! Yuki!" I screamed, fighting back tears. "Don't d-die! St-stay with m-me! I-I love y-you!"

At that moment I broke down. I started crying and screaming his name. I knew he would die. I just knew it.

"Haru," He said weakly. I calmed down a bit, and stopped screaming. "I am going to die. But, I want you to know, I will always live on in your heart."

And then, he was gone. I started screaming again. Momiji was running towards me. He knelt down next to me.

"Haru!" He screamed. "Haru! Are you okay?"

"N-no." I could barely speak. "Y-yuki's d-d-dead." I was crying more than ever.

"I'm going to get Hatori." Said Momiji. "Stay here." Like I had a choice.

He got up and ran inside. A few minutes later, Hatori came running with Momiji right behind him.

Hatori knelt down beside me, and then said something to Momiji. I didn't hear what it was, but I think it was an order because Momiji ran back inside.

That last think I heard, was his calm voice. "Haru, don't worry you'll live…" Before falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Momiji's P.O.V.

I was waiting for Haru to bring Yuki to the main house. While I was waiting, I decided to watch some of the Naruto DVD's that Shigure gave me for my birthday. They were really violent. And I don't really get them either. The character, who reminds me of Hatori, left his village, and his friends, just because a snake man told me to.

All of a sudden, I heard a crashing sound and the walls shook. Being the curious kid I am, I went to go find out what it was.

When I was near the door, I saw all that had happened. Yuki had been on the back of Haru's bike, and it crashed in to the side of the main house. I also knew that Yuki was dying.

His last words were "I am going to die. But, I want you to know, I will always live on in your heart."

I ran towards him and knelt down beside him. "Haru!" I screamed. "Haru! Are you okay?"

"N-no." he could barely talk. "Y-yuki's d-d-dead." He was crying.

"I'm going to get Hatori."I Said. "Stay here."

I ran to get Hatori, he was giving Akito a checkup.

"Hatori!" I yelled. "You have to come outside right now!"

"I'm busy." He said. "Unless somebody's dying, I'm not coming outside."

"But someone is dying." I replied. "And someone is dead."

Hatori got up and ran outside. I didn't even know he could run that fast. I followed him as ran towards Haru and knelt down beside him. Haru had transformed in to a cow.

Hatori told me to get him a blanket and his doctor's bag. I ran inside as fast I could, grabbed what Hatori told me to get, and ran back outside.

Haru had transformed back into a human.

I gave what I had grabbed to Hatori. He wrapped the blanket around Haru, than started treating some of Haru's.

Hatori told me to call 911, and then call Shigure. I ran inside to do what I was told.

I called 911 and explained the situation to the operator. He said that an ambulance would be here soon. Then I called Shigure's house. Kyo answered the phone. He was kind of happy the Yuki was dead.

After I was done talking to Kyo, the ambulance had arrived. I watched as they took Haru away. He was as pale as a sheet.

* * *

Next is Hatori's P.O.V., then Akito.


	3. Chapter 3

Hatori's P.O.V.

I was giving Akito a checkup when I heard a crash and the walls shook. I didn't pay much attention to it because Ritsu was visiting the main house today.

About 10 minutes later Momiji came in wanting me to go outside.

"I'm busy." I said. "Unless somebody's dying, I'm not coming outside."

"But someone is dying." He replied. "And someone is dead."

I ran outside to see what Momiji was talking about. I saw that Haru's bike lie near a large hole in the main house, Haru had transformed and was lying in front of a tree, and Yuki was no doubt dead.

I knelt beside Haru, and yelled for Momiji to grab what I needed. He ran inside to get it.

"Haru, don't worry you'll live," I said as reassuringly as I could. "But I'm afraid Yuki is gone."

Haru transformed back into a human, and soon after Momiji came outside. I wrapped the blanket that Momiji handed me, around Haru's shivering body and started treating some of his wounds.

"Momiji, first call 911," I ordered. "Then call Shigure's house."

He went in to do so. When he came back out, the ambulance had arrived. We watched as they loaded Haru into the ambulance and drove away.

I went back inside. Akito was waiting.

* * *

Akito's P.O.V.

Hatori was giving me a checkup, and Kureno was with me. Momiji came running in.

"Hatori!" He yelled. "You have to come outside right now!"

"I'm busy." Hatori said. "Unless somebody's dying, I'm not coming outside."

"But someone is dying." Replied Momiji. "And someone is dead."

Hatori ran outside.

20 minutes later I looked out my window. Haru and Yuki had crashed on Haru's bike. Yuki was dead.

All I knew was that I needed revenge. That stupid ox must pay. He stole **my **precious rat away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

Haru's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. A doctor came in the room and informed me of my injuries. Apparently my left arm, neck, and numerous ribs were broken, and on top of it all, I have a mild concussion and two gashes on my back from hitting the tree. He also told me that Yuki was dead.

My black side took over. I couldn't stop it. I didn't even try. I ripped out my IV and bolted upright. Everything hurt like hell, but I didn't care. The pain of losing Yuki was much worse. I seized the doctor by the collar with my good arm.

"Listen up," I yelled. "I know Yuki is dead, and I don't need some bastard telling me I already know. I ain't retarded. "

A bunch of orderlies, and one particularly hefty nurse, tried to calm me down. I let go of the doctor to battle them, and knocked a few of them to the floor.

One of them hit my neck brace, leading to unbearable pain. I fell back on to the bed, clutching my neck in pain, biting down on my tongue to keep from crying out. I curled into a ball to protect myself from any more pain.

The doctor took this time to inject me with something that knocked me unconscious.

…

When I woke up, it was the middle of the night. My hospital room had been cleaned, and it looked as if that battle had never happened.

A nurse came in with a tray and put it on the table next to my bed. There was a bowl on the tray. I checked to see what was in it. It was soup.

"I know it's 11:30 at night, but you must be hungry." Said the nurse. "Can you feed yourself, or do you need help?"

I looked at the nurse, and then hurled the soup at her as hard as I could. I cursed as she ducked, and the bowl of soup hit the wall behind her.

"I'm guessing you're not hungry." Said the nurse as she left.

…

For the next few days, if someone gave me food, I pelted them with it. I wanted to die and join Yuki, even if it was painful and slow.

Hatori's P.O.V.

When I got a call from the hospital, I knew it meant one of two things. One, another Sohma had been hospitalized (Shigure or Ayame, hopefully). Two, something was wrong with Hatsuharu, and they needed me to fix it.

It was number two. Apparently Hatsuharu wasn't eating, and since I'm his doctor they thought I might be able to do something about it. I knew I couldn't, so I called the only living person I knew who could.


	5. Chapter 5

Rins P.O.V.

I ran out of the car. All I could think about was Haru needed me. He was I only person I loved and now he was depressed and not eating. He would surely die if he kept this up.

Haru's room was really quiet. And he wasn't lying in the hospital bed, he was strapped to it. I wanted to go up to him and jump into his arms, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. For one, Haru was in bad shape and possible in pain. Plus the doctor said that he freaks out when someone tries to touch him, saying they killed Yuki.

Haru always seemed to be off a little bit at times before and I was wondering if he finally snapped and went insane. It was weird; I always thought I would be that one. Strapped to a hospital bed on the brink of insanity. Haru, Haru was always the strong one, I was weak. But now it's like our roles have totally been switched.

"Hey Haru, it's me, Rin." I whispered to him as if talking to a child. "I heard about what happened to Yuki and I'm really sorry and I know your upset, but you really need to eat something. Do you think Yuki would want you to die of hunger?"

He shook his head and looked at a bowl of soup on the table next to his bed and looked at me. It took me a second to realize that he wanted me to feed him. I picked up the spoon next to the bowl, scooped up some soup and lowered it into Haru's mouth. He swallowed it and looked at the soup again so I gave him more.

After a while, and after the soup was gone, Haru fell asleep. I kissed him one the forehead and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

* * *

Sorry, short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise.


End file.
